Silk
by Eliana Panthera
Summary: How could Ziva seduce Kate with so much ease? Ziva/Kate, Of course!


**Silk: **

How could she do this so easily? How could Ziva seduce Kate with such ease? The Israeli had found ways to make it so Kate wanted to just _screamscreamscream _because she was frustrated by everything that had turned her brain into a ball of fuzzy mush. Ziva didn't seem to be trying to seduce Kate in any way, but she was doing so without any trouble at all.

Ziva's eyes were something that could drag Kate in so easily. They were a rich, milk-chocolate brown with the tiniest hints of amber that made them glow in any light reflected on them. She seemed emotionless, but all of Ziva's thoughts flashed faintly in her eyes. Maybe only Kate could see the fear and the pain when it was there, since she had caught herself staring so many times. Those eyes could make Kate want to swoon or make a fool of herself by asking Ziva to go out for dinner.

That hair was something that Kate wanted to run her fingers through, with its slight wave like a midnight sky, and the softly curling tendrils at the base. The spicy, cinnamon scent of Ziva's hair tickled Kate's nose, and made her want to be able to smell such a scent any time she possible could. It was breathtaking, amazing, and the Israeli didn't know it.

Ziva could walk in a way that practically made Kate drool. Her hips would sway with grace as she moved, even lazily, across the Bullpen. She would walk with her head high, as though she were a queen. Kate surely thought so. She constantly had to smack herself mentally over and over for staring at Ziva's round bum as she slid by Kate's desk. Didn't she know how cruel she was being to the one person who loved her? Didn't she understand how Kate felt?

But she was blaming the amazing Israeli who had no clue about Kate's needy addictions to her. Ziva was just a beautiful person who was the object of the attention of one who was much less stunning and much more ordinary. Kate told herself that Ziva was so obviously in love with Tony and not her, and this hurt, but it was more than likely the truth. Kate felt the unresolved sexual tension, the longing stares and lingering touches. It made her stomach burn, and made Kate want to scream even more.

Ziva could seduce Kate with a tilt of her head, allowing the other woman to see all of Ziva's olive-skinned neck, to wish she could kiss that beautiful golden skin. But she couldn't. Ziva would be so angry and it would break Kate's heart into a million pieces to lose her best friend over silly feelings. The silly feelings that haunted Kate's dreams, and her waking moments as well now. She found herself fantasizing over Ziva, and wanted to stab her brains out with the nearest sharp things every time, if not to end the cluttered mess in Kate's head.

Ziva had done all of this to Kate without knowing, and it was terrible to think that Kate would never shine as a person to be romantically involved with in Ziva's stunning eyes. But every time Ziva glances at Kate, the brunette would fall further into those eyes until she was sinking…sinking…sinking into their beautiful depths and was beyond resurfacing. She could only breathe when the gaze shifted away, but she didn't want it to.

Kate knew she was hopelessly head-over-heels in love, but she would be rejected and the pain of that was something she couldn't bring herself to take. She was much too weak to feel that pain and survive it. Kate needed Ziva, wanted her with every fiber of her being, but she'd never get her. It was a horrible thing for Kate, and it was made worse only when they were assigned to be lesbians in a bar while finding a suspect who was a regular there.

Tony's usual bouts of making fun had ripped out Kate's heart but she hadn't mentioned it, mentally beating Tony's head to a pulp over and over and over. He would deserve it with all of the anger and pain he was causing Kate right now as he blabbed on into the earpiece about how he wished he could trade places with Ziva, and how he wanted to see some girl-on-girl action.

Ziva had looked so perfect in her dark red dress that night that Kate had almost lost concentration, and she wanted to _screamscreamscream _again, but this time because her need for Ziva was killing her. And when Ziva suggested that they give Tony the show they were looking for, Kate almost grew wings and flew to Heaven right there because the words meant so much more than what Ziva had let anyone else hear. More was lying beneath the meaning as Ziva kissed Kate.

Sparks nearly deafened Kate as they flew from her ears and she was sure that everyone else within close proximity could hear them to as Kate cupped Ziva's cheeks with both hands and felt the satiny skin beneath her palms. It was perfect, so, so perfect, and when they broke apart Kate nearly swooned. The kiss had been so much more than a show for Tony, and Kate had felt that when Ziva's tongue had slid past her desperate lips.

Kate didn't care that they were on surveillance anymore. Her need took over and she grabbed Ziva and kissed her again, harder than before. It was perfect, perfect, perfect. Kat e knew what they were doing was wrong, and that they should be focusing on their case, but she didn't care right now, and neither did Ziva as they kissed like it was the last time they would. With Gibbs, though, it could be. Kate would die if that happened, but she had to enjoy it now.

This was so wrong, but to Kate, Ziva's lips felt like silk against her own.

**A little one-shot delving into Kate's lovestruck thoughts. I'm proud of how this turned out, since it's 1,000 words when it was going to be 600. Reviews make me very happy, and I know you all want to review *wink.* And if you're going to flame me, have the courtesy to log in before you do so. **


End file.
